


We're Getting There

by Mitsukkii



Series: Baby on Board [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Lance, Classification AU, Diapers, Littles are Known AU, Misunderstandings, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!Shiro, little!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsukkii/pseuds/Mitsukkii
Summary: Keith is doing his best to adjust to everyone on the Castleship knowing his classification , but they call it adjusting for a reason..





	We're Getting There

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first fic I wrote for the series, so excuse the choppy writing style!
> 
> Also need some ideasssss so hit me up in the comments

Keith sighed in content as the warm water whisked away the sweat from training. Showers always helped clear his head, because showering, especially all by himself, was a very adult thing to do. 

And after all the constant coddling that the paladins were forcing on him, he needed a little peace of mind. 

Keith wanted to be mad at his team, he really did. But, he supposed it was only natural to be a little more cautious around someone with a little headspace. He couldn't blame them. The stereotype that surrounded littles was usually founded in at least a little bit of truth. 

However, that didn’t mean they had to treat him like he was made of glass! Even Lance was treating him with kid gloves, and as of late praised Keith for the slightest achievement. For fucks sake, he got praise for putting his plate in the god damned sink after dinner.

Maybe this was the reason why he was in such a bad mood. Well, that or since they found Shiro, the man was turning into a bit of a helicopter mom. Keith loved the older man to pieces, but he was going a little crazy that his alone time was heavily reduced. It was a miracle itself that Shiro hadnt checked on him in the shower.

So really, it was no wonder why he was so irritable. 

Stepping out of the shower, he fumbled for his towel. Drying his hair, he quickly toweled himself off and exited the bathroom. 

Ah. There it was. 

Comfortable clothes for the evening were laid out on his bed, along with a fresh pull up. Cussing under his breath, Keith stormed over to the bed. His only condolence was that at least Shiro hadn't tried to help him get dressed. That might have earned the former black paladin a kick to the mouth. 

Pulling out his chair, he plopped down next to Lance. It appeared he was the last one to dinner yet again.  
“What's up with you, Mr. Moody?” Lance asked, eyeing the defensive stance and crossed arms the current Black Paladin carried.

“I'm fine.” 

“I don’t know what your definition of ‘fine’ is, but you-” 

“Just leave me alone!” Keith snapped, fed up with the overwhelming amount of attention that had gone into the most recent conversations with the other paladins. It was exhausting. 

Lance merely held up his hands in surrender.

“Jeez, okay. I was just making sure you were okay, no need to get so touchy.”

Keith inhaled slowly, trying to avoid starting a fight he was destined to lose. He knew if he lost his temper now, the other paladins would assume it was just the low emotional threshold that came with being little, and well.. after his last drop he was still trying to win back some respect. He was supposed to be a leader after all.

He was startled from his thoughts as Hunk set a plate in front of him, moving around the room as he served dinner Hunk-style. 

“This looks wonderful, Hunk!” Allura exclaimed, hands clasped in delight. 

“Now what did you say this dish was again? “

Hunk smiled as he bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

“Its nothing, really! Just some of that stalk plant and some rice from the last trade planet we visited!” 

“Hunk's food is always good. Its one of the few things at this table I'd trust with my life.” Pidge said, practically inhaling her food.

“Hey!”

“I wasn't aware Hunk's food was capable of combat!” Coran said thoughtfully as both Alteans shared an intrigued look.

“It reminds me of your mom's green rice.” Lance remarked, humming in content as he ate the first forkful.

“I'm glad you guys like it!” Hunk smiled appreciatively as he took his seat next to Keith. 

Keith gave him a little nod of thanks as he dug into his own plate. He tried to focus on dinner conversations, but he was a little preoccupied trying to make sure he didn't spill any rice. His hand was a little clumsy today. Maybe he was tired from training?

Regardless, he thought he was doing a bang-up job until a napkin was scrubbing at his cheek. 

“What are you doing?” He demanded, facing the culprit.

“You had a little..something right…there!” Hunk said, satisfied with the now clean corner of Keith's  
mouth.  
“I'm not some little kid!” Keith growled, slapping the offending hand away. 

“Keith Kogane! We do not hit!” Shiro reflexively scolded from across the table.  
Keith saw red.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” he roared, hands slamming into the table as he stood.

“I'm sick and tired of you guys treating me like I'm incompetent!” he spat, addressing the group. The guilt in his makeshift family's eyes gave him encouragement to continue.

So they had noticed.

“You guys think I'm little and forgot that most of the time, I'm a fully functional adult who doesn't want or appreciate your help!” 

The table remained silent.

Anger growing in the face of lack of response, he stormed towards the training room, determined to work off some of his anger.

Caught up in his righteous fury, he was surprised when someone grabbed his wrist. 

“I'm sorry.” 

Whirling around in the direction of the mumbled apology, he faced the sheepish smile of their current Red Paladin.  
“I…uhm..” Lance stuttered as the attention shifted dramatically to him.

“Im really sorry that we made you feel like that. Seriously.” He continued slowly, as if carefully picking his words. 

“But.. I…just wanted to let you know, that, like.. what we did wasn’t really intentional..?” 

Keith's eyes narrowed, anger still painting his expression as he prepared a rebuke. 

“Just hear me out!” Lance hurried to add as Keith opened his mouth.

Keith's jaw clicked shut.

“Okay, just…look at it this way. We find out your classification unexpectedly when you dropped, right?”

Keith nodded hesitantly, unsure of where Lance was going.

“Well, I don’t know if you know this, but when littles drop, it kinda puts a caregiver into an….extreme mode, like, I’m talking ‘grandma picks up a car due to adrenaline’ extreme.”

“..Are you trying to say this is my fault?” Keith growled, yanking his wrist away.

“No, no , no, Keith! I'm saying that your very involuntary”, he emphasized. “reflexes release a pheromone that makes every caregiver in a 5 mile radius come running.” 

The older of the two frowned in confusion. 

“So you're trying to tell me you didn't mean to try and coddle me every second of the day?” Keith deadpanned. 

“Yes? But, it was probably way worse for Shiro since he's your primary.” 

“….and you can't help it.. Your body just wants you to act a certain way?” Keith asked incredulously 

“Caregivers have headspaces, too.” Lance shrugged helplessly.

“You have a headspace? Does it drive you crazy when you ignore it?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we should take it out on you, Keith. We're really sorry.” Lance said.

Keith's stance loosened as it became sheepish, embarrassed at his own lack of education about caregivers. He had skipped classification ed. ,instead sneaking into the flight simulators. Maybe that class wasn’t as useless as the junior class had lead him to believe…Had Shiro been uncomfortable for being deprived of his headspace for so long, only to have Keith deny him? The thought made him sick as he pondered Lance's words. 

Did neutrals have a headspace..? 

“What about Hunk and the Alteans? They don’t have a headspace, right?” Keith questioned desperately, trying to understand.

“Actually, the  
y take cues from caregivers.” Lance admitted, guilt once again coloring his features.

Lance really did look guilty, and after a LONG talk with Shiro about personal space, things looked like they were gonna be fine. Keith sighed, but offered a small smile.

“Well, apology accepted. You were only doing what's in your nature.” 

Lance looked relieved, and Keith wondered just how much he was affected by his distress.

He vowed to be a little less pushy about the babying thing, after all pushing a headspace from them was just as bad as him ignoring his own.

Yes, he vowed to be better, but that didn’t stop him from groaning that night when he saw his pajamas and a fresh pull up laid out for the night.

This might be a little more difficult than he thought.


End file.
